A vingança de Enzo
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Enzo Mitsukagui, um nerd de 16 anos, quase foi morto por causa de uma brincadeira e perdeu a memória. Anos depois, após lembrar-se de tudo, quer se vingar da responsavel por sua quase-morte: Mitsune Konno. Se não gosta de Death fics, não leia. Enzo P.O.V.


OBS: essa fic foi inspirada numa lenda urbana que assisti na televisão há alguns anos. Infelizmente, não lembro do nome, mas espero que gostem da fic. Minha primeira Death fic, então não esperem perfeição.

**A vingança de Enzo**

Já ouviram falar do ditado "A vingança é um prato que se come frio"? No meu caso, saboreei cada garfada, e essa vingança aconteceu não faz nem uma hora.

Antes de mais nada, meu nome é Enzo Mitsukagui e, atualmente, tenho 21 anos. No momento, estou dentro de um ónibus com destino ao aeroporto. Pretendia voltar para a França quando tudo que havia deixado no Japão estivesse acertado, e agora está tudo certo.

Vou contar do início, pra vocês poderem entender.

Aos 16 anos de idade, eu era o típico nerd da classe. Vocês sabem: com óculos enormes, aparelho nos dentes, roupas largas, gel no cabelo... Enfim, com o visual completo. Meu cabelo era (e ainda é) negro e meus olhos eram (e ainda são) verde-escuros, mas não dava pra saber por causa dos óculos. Mas apesar desse jeito nerd, nunca fui ridicularizado... bom, até a formatura.

Mitsune Konno, mais conhecida como Kitsune, era uma colega de classe da minha idade... e o motivo por qual quis me vingar anos depois. As meninas queriam fazer uma brincadeira com os rapazes, mas quem estava mais empolgada era Kitsune e sua melhor amiga, uma tal de Naru Narusegawa.

A brincadeira era embebedar os meninos pra depois aprontar alguma coisa com eles (normalmente é o contrário, mas fazer o quê?). Como eu não gostava de beber, estava consciente e estranhei o que iam fazer quando vi aquele monte de homens bêbados sendo colocados nos bancos de trás dos carros.

**Eu: ***ficando assustado* O-o que vão fazer com eles?

Pro meu azar, as garotas perceberam que eu estava consciente. Antes que resolvessem fazer alguma coisa, saí correndo.

**Naru: **KITSUNE, VAI ATRÁS DELE! ELE VAI ESTRAGAR TUDO!

Kitsune tentou me alcançar, o que não foi difícil, pois eu não era nada atlético e rápido. Ela conseguiu me segurar pelo pulso quando eu já estava saíndo do colégio.

**Kitsune: **Ei garoto, quer se acalmar? Seus amigos estão bem, só estão um pouco bêbados!

Eu lutava pra me soltar dela, ao mesmo tempo que estava irritado. Éramos colegas há anos e ela sequer sabia meu nome? Por outro lado, isso era uma vantagem, pois ela não me reconheceu quando realizei a vingança anos depois, nem mesmo quando falei meu nome completo.

Mas voltando à história, quando eu finalmente consegui me soltar da mão de Kitsune, bati de costas na enorme estátua do fundador do colégio. Aquela estátua sempre ameaçava cair, mas dessa vez ela caiu mesmo. E pior, encima de mim.

Depois disso, veio a escuridão... e a perda de um dedo. Sim: quando a estátua caiu em cima de mim, eu perdi meu dedo anelar da mão direita. Vendo todo aquele sangue que saía de baixo da estátua, e meu dedo decepado pra fora, Kitsune saiu correndo, gritando que eu havia morrido esmagado.

Mas, por milagre, eu não havia morrido. Fiquei sabendo mais tarde que os faxineiros tiraram a estátua de cima de mim e chamaram o pronto-socorro. Meu estado era grave, mas consegui sobreviver, recuperando os sentidos dois anos depois do incidente.

Eu havia perdido a memória e, por isso, não me lembrava do que tinha acontecido... embora a ausência de um dedo me assustasse muito. Por isso não me importei em me mudar pra França com meus pais. Entretanto, ao recuperar a memória no ano passado, sabia exatamente o que queria.

VINGANÇA!

Como meus pais havia morrido, ninguém me impediu quando retornei ao Japão para acertar as contas. Claro que havia mudado o visual com o passar dos anos, o que me ajudaria a não ser reconhecido: fiz dieta, fui à academia, deixei meus cabelos negros crescerem até os ombros, troquei os óculos por lentes, tirei o aparelho e mudei o vestuário. Ás vezes, nem eu mesmo me reconheço.

Quando cheguei ao Japão, ao entardecer de hoje, perguntei a algumas pessoas se elas conheciam Mitsune Konno. Só na 4ª tentativa que consegui alguma informação.

**Pessoa: **Mitsune Konno? Ah, conheço sim! Ela sempre vai naquele bar ali, do outro lado da rua, todas as noites! No final, sempre acaba bêbada demais pra ir embora sozinha e alguém normalmente se oferece pra acompanhá-la até em casa!

Abri um sorriso malicioso, antes de entrar no bar. Finalmente iria me vingar dela. Enquanto esperava Kitsune aparecer, pedi um refrigerante. Mesmo sendo adulto, não peguei o gosto por bebidas alcoólicas.

Felizmente, não precisei esperar muito. Logo notei uma garota de cabelos curtos entrando no bar e a reconheci como Kitsune.

**Kitsune: ***sentando-se no balcão* O de sempre, por favor!

Enquanto ela bebia, passava os olhos pelo bar e parou ao perceber minha presença ali. Fingi que não tinha percebido, mas não precisei bolar uma maneira de ir até ela, pois a própria tomou a iniciativa e levantou do balcão, sentando na mesma mesa que eu.

**Kitsune: **Eu sempre venho neste bar e nunca te vi antes! É novo por aqui?

**Eu: **Sim... sou! Na verdade, estou só de visita! Moro em outro país, embora tenha nascido aqui!

**Kitsune: **Bom, então vou te ajudar a aproveitar sua visita ao Japão! *estendendo a mão* Sou Mitsune Konno, mas pode me chamar de Kitsune!

**Eu: ***apertando a mão dela* Sou Enzo Mitsukagui!

Pela expressão na cara de Kitsune, ela não havia me reconhecido... ou já estava bêbada de mais pra se lembrar de mim. Também, já era o 3º copo de cerveja. Por isso não foi surpresa quando, no final da bebedeira, ela não conseguisse nem ficar de pé.

**Barman: ***suspirando* Está bem! Quem vai levar a moça em casa dessa vez?

**Eu: **Deixa comigo!

Eu a ajudei a ficar de pé e, pela primeira vez, reparei o quanto Kitsune havia crescido, principalmente nos peitos. Mas não era hora pra ficar reparando nela. Enquanto ajudava Kitsune a ir pra casa, pensava em como realizaria minha vingança, só despertando de meus pensamentos quando Kitsune me pediu pra parar.

**Eu: ***confuso* Por quê? Já chegamos?

**Kitsune: **Não, é que... podemos dormir ali?

Arregalei os olhos quando ela apontou pra um motel, mas o choque não durou muito tempo. Aquele era o local ideal pra realizar minha vingança e ninguém ficaria sabendo. Entramos no motel, com Kitsune me puxando pelo braço. Pelo jeito, ela não queria apenas dormir.

Assim que entramos num dos apartamentos, ela me pressionou contra a porta e começou a me beijar. Eu correspondi o beijo, que me fez lembrar do tempo que namoramos, mas essas lembranças não duraram muito tempo, pois logo recordei o motivo principal de estar ali: me vingar dela.

**Eu: **Não acha que estamos sendo apressados, Kitsune?

**Kitsune: ***sorriso maroto* Você ainda não viu nada, Enzo-kun!

Mal ela disse isso, me arrastou pro quarto, onde não ficamos apenas nos beijos: ela tirou a camisa e ficou apenas de sutiã, ao mesmo tempo que voltou a me beijar, enquanto eu passava as mãos pelo corpo dela e me livrava de minha camisa também. Apesar de querer vingança, tinha que admitir que era uma experiência interessante.

Continuamos a tirar as peças de roupa, até ficarmos apenas de roupa íntima. Bom, pelo menos ela, pois eu ainda estava com minhas luvas. Sem elas, deixaria à mostra minha mão direita com 4 dedos e Kitsune sacaria logo, já que foi a única que soube que perdi um dedo quando "morri".

Acabamos na cama e ficamos nisso até às 5 horas da manhã. Teria que cumprir minha vingança logo, pois o próximo ônibus pro aeroporto saía em duas horas.

**Kitsune: ***deitada na cama* Enquanto transávamos, reparei que não tirou essas luvas nem um minuto! Há algo de especial com elas?

**Eu: **Não com elas, mas sim com o que elas escondem!

Tirei as luvas e mostrei as mãos. Como esperava, Kitsune arregalou os olhos: finalmente havia me reconhecido.

**Kitsune: **Vo-você é... "ele"! Mas co-como sobreviveu?

**Eu: ***olhar furioso* Espero que tenha gostado da noite, Kitsune... porque foi a última de sua vida!

Mais tarde, no saguão do motel, paguei minha conta e fui embora. A recepcionista agradeceu, sem imaginar que havia um corpo no quarto em que eu estava antes: o corpo morto de Mitsune Konno. Eu havia feito o que o Estilo Shinmei chama de Kaishaku, onde cortei a cabeça dela antes de cortar a barriga.

Provavelmente chamaram a polícia depois do que aconteceu, mas agora já é tarde, pois cheguei ao aeroporto e estou embarcando num avião rumo à França. E, mesmo que me encontrem e me prendam, não me arrependo de nada que tenha acontecido.

A vingança de Enzo foi realizada.

FIM!


End file.
